The Sith Cult Investigation
by Dark Tyranus
Summary: ObiWan and Yoda searh the galaxy for the mysterious Sith Cult which is terrorizing the galaxy.
1. The Beginning

Young skywalker do you have anything interesting to show us, said Yoda. No! not actually I am doing something in my quarters and later on I may show you on the contrary. Oh well then carry on you doing. Anakin shouted Obi-Wan we have an urgent mission in our hands and it isn't a simple task. Finally! Some action in our hands at least now lets show this Federation what we are made of huh! Lets proceed then come to the docking bay our ships are ready and lets destroy this menace, says Obi-Wan. What is our coordinates, says Obi-Wan. Near Utapau and the Degobah system. All right then lets proceed there to Degobah, Yoda says there was an urgent message considering the were abouts of this planet. Ok master lets now decent and begin our landing but be careful this planet isn't as easy as it seems because many beasts lurk this planet, said Anakin.

Master there is a safe landing zone nearby according to my coordinates, says Anakin. Let's proceed, says Obi-Wan. Anakin I have a bad feeling about this place it isn't safe as it seems to this scenario be cautious on your steps. Master just stay behind me and you will be alright. Very well... Master look out, says Anakin, Woo! That was close. Master what is our purpose here anyway. Master Yoda said that there was a disturbance of the force here by a Sith cult. I heard a story about the Sith cult before and they were descendants of Darth Plagues, I wonder why it was called the Sith cult? Says Anakin. Hmm, I wonder why you knew about that? That was a forbidden story to the Jedi's, said Obi-Wan. I heard it when I was still a little boy on Tatooine.

Beep, Master Yoda, what is the news about this place because I have bad feelings that there is no Sith cult here, says Obi-Wan. Yes, it is correct the sith cult have moved to Coruscant because they seem gathering to planet to planet to gain more energy to resurrect their dark lord. But master do you know this dark lords name? No, it was forbidden to be put in our were abouts because his name belongs to the most powerful sith ever who killed ten of the most beloved and invincible Jedi's that's why it was forbidden because it haunts the memories of us Jedi's. So I see, so what is our required task now? Head back to the Jedi Temple and try to redeem the information about this cult and there next destination. Yes Master! Anakin we will now head back to the Jedi Temple to redeem the information about the cult. Alright let's go!


	2. A philosophy turns into a tragedy

"Master, we must report about Dagobah to the Council and we must as Yoda about the Sith Cults home world, where it is?" said Anakin.

Greetings Master Yoda, we have come to tell you and all of the council about this it is not a particular event its serious.

Master Yoda, we need to protect Coruscant from this dreaded army alert all the checkpoints in the city to be alert because the Sith Cult is not any particular Sith they are descendants which makes them guardians or soul descendants.

"Hmm, well Master Obi-Wan I will follow your advice but what we need is proof that there is." said Master Yoda.

If we get involved or caught by the Sith they will forever try to destroy us for intercepting with their duties.

Ok then, our outposts has been alerted about this situation but I have one question.

"Does Dark Sidious know about this Cult?" said Master Yoda.

No, the Sith Cult are opponents of Sidious because they think his plans are treachery and unbearable, the Cult is an enemy to everyone.

"I must also speak to General Windu about this and what he has in mind." said Obi-Wan.

"Well, that is what it is all about and all of the stories I heard about it" said General Windu.

General, we must have all of our troops ready to advance and their position to cut them off; we are talking about a small scale attack and to have to divisions to ambush them.

General, also don't forget to make a base in each planet in this system to find some information about this.

Alright, I will now radio in Commander Cody to ready the cruisers and to set off to the systems. "Anakin, you must stay here first stay on guard and watch out and radio me if you found some information me and Yoda will now search for the Cult." said Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master" Master Yoda, lets proceed, General Windu is already making his arrangements on the attack all Jedi including Anakin will be staying here in Coruscant to stay on guard about the situation.

"BACK IN SPACE"

Master Yoda, we will now investigate Tatooine in the outskirts there is an energy source which progects energy to the life in the out skirted area.

"IN TATOOINE"

"Still no sign of them could this just be all an illusion that there is no Cult" said Obi-Wan.

No, Master Obi-Wan, there is it's not an illusion it's a feeling I seen them before they just came back for a second chance.

Did you destroy them before? said Obi-Wan.

No, none of us won the Sith Cults force and strength is as strong as mine.

Wow, so you can't underestimate them. Well, we must search somewhere else then.


	3. What should we do?

Master Yoda, There is no chance of finding them neither way nor any existence must have evidence, said Obi- Wan.

Obi-Wan the existence of the Cult is no where we must wait till we have a signal from any of our outposts regarding the situation.

Well Master I have a…….. General Obi-Wan, I have some news regarding the Sith Cult we have found a mysterious fossil somewhere in the outskirts of Coruscant and it seems that they have begun a killing spree which ended up into a crime scene. Can you come to Coruscant and check this investigation? said General Windu.

Master Yoda, should we head back to Coruscant?

Yes! If not unlikely position we have now.

"While heading into Coruscant"

Master Yoda, it's strange that the Sith Cult have never been seen nor heard of by people, what is are use of finding them? said Obi-Wan.

Hmmm…. Some point you have there Obi-Wan "even If we don't find them a hope that they may appear in a sudden strike soon or never".

Ok Master, we have now arrived I will radio master Windu of the coordinates of the location of the incident.

Master Windu, what are your coordinates so we may proceed to your position.

I am westward towards the power plant near the cooling shed.

Ok, acknowledged.

"At the Crime scene"

General Windu, Yes Master Yoda.

Tell us what happened here.

Ok, this way we have one witness who says that he had seen one of the cultists escape.

Ok, we will interrogate him while you search the area.

Yes Master

What shall you tell us about what you have seen?

Well, the person I saw wasn't an unlikely person he had a face that can curse a person just by staring into his eyes but this is at my point of view I was the only survivor while the Cultists tried to strive out the people of this factory but there was something in this factory that even I didn't know.

Each of the Cultists have a certain task which they go to each planet around this galaxy to find a hidden orb that is used for power most of all it's used for resurrection of some sort If combined.

They lurk everywhere like a shadow ohm and most of all this Cultists don't use the power of a lightsaber but they use the force within their soul they only use that just to keep an opponent off balanced.

I can't say anymore because we don't know If they are listening to us right now.

Ok, you may go on now, Thank you for your presence with us.

Your welcome Master Yoda.

Ok, we have to stop here and think that what should we do to stop this terror blazing the lands of the galaxy.

Certainly you're right we will stop here and move on soon enough.


End file.
